A Lack of Patience
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:SS AU, After having another run in with Orson, Cormag watches Seth leave to Frelia for a graduation and waits for his return wth Kyle. SethCormag


Seth's room sucked. The ceiling was an ugly blue color and the wallpaper was peeling in the corners. The bed creaked when you rolled over, the mattress was lumpy and the furnace was broken. Seth also shared the apartment with an upperclassman jerk that Cormag didn't like to be around.

"What's that scowl for?" Cormag rolled on his side, frowning as the frame creaked, and located the single redeeming factor of Seth's room. The scarlet haired youth was buttoning up a white dress shirt in front of a smudged mirror.

"I'm not scowling," Cormag retorted, trying to sit up on the mattress and falling back as the comforter slid. "Where are you going again?" Seth left his top button undone and began tucking in his shirttails.

"Miss Eirika is graduating tonight." The redhead ran a comb through his scarlet strands slowly. "Surely I told you." Cormag grunted and rolled off the bed.

Cormag flopped into Seth's computer chair and twirled. "Your ceiling's ugly,"

"I like it," Seth ran a hand over his chin, glancing in the rectangular mirror on the back of the door. "Reminds me of your eyes," Cormag began to object, face already reddening. "And yes," He continued, grinning in the mirror at Cormag's flushed reflection. "I think your eyes are pretty. Do I need a shave?"

"Whatever. Come here." Seth complied, still running a hand across his features as he placed a hand on the chair back to stop its twirling. Cormag reached up and caught the other's collar and pulled him down for a quick kiss, which morphed into a substantially longer kiss when Seth placed a knee on the seat and leant forward. "Well," Cormag began, breathing heavier than he thought necessary. "You don't need one, long as no one else gets that close." Seth stood with a laugh and glanced at his dresser.

"Did you see my bow tie?" Seth questioned, opening his dresser drawers and checking atop his desk. Cormag said no and returned to twirling in his chair. "You're going to get sick."

"The ghoul might have one," Cormag suggested as he slowed the chair. Seth furrowed his brow and opened his mouth. "Right, sorry. Orson might have one." The blonde conceded, standing and popping his neck.

Seth shook his head, scarlet strands whirling. "He's gone for the evening," He replied, continuing to rub at his chin. He grinned at Cormag's command to 'get to it and shave,' and unbutton the second button on his shirt. "I bet Kyle has one, since he isn't coming." Seth began, glancing at is watch. "I'll go ask quick. Are you coming?" Cormag waved a hand, flopping atop the bed again.

"Go ahead," He replied with a yawn. "I'll wait here."

"Right, I'll be back soon." Seth called from the hallway, making his way to the apartment door and exiting to the corridor. Kyle and Forde's apartment was on the ground floor, Cormag remembered, wondering why Kyle wasn't accompanying Seth and Forde to the young girl's graduation. The man then rolled over with a snarl, hiding his face in a pillow and muttering.

The bed creaked.

Cormag rose with a shout and beat the squeaking frame, growing in aggravation as the springs repelled his attack and bounced his body. The enraged blonde then fell off the mattress with a growl, crashing to the floor and landing hard on his elbow.

"Blasted bed," He growled as he stood, sparing a kick. "Don't know why Seth keeps you." He continued, rubbing his elbow. Cormag felt the floor shift and began to turn, tensing when his wrist was grabbed and his arm was twisted.

"Don't know why Seth's keeping you," A deep voice began, using his other arm to hook the blonde's throat with his elbow as the man began to struggle. "Sneaking in when he's not here, border dog?"

Cormag raised his other hand to pull at the man's limb, gasping as the arm tightened. "In… he's in Kyle's room, junkie." The blonde rose his foot and hooked it behind the other's ankle, jerking forward.

Orson fell to the floor with a shout, pulling the other with him and twisting his wrist further. Cormag cried out angrily as he felt bones shift. He lifted his foot and drove his heel into the man's kneecap, drawing a pained yell. He then freed himself from the other, rubbing his bruised wrist and backing towards Seth's bed, ready to charge when the other regained his feet.

The upperclassman unsteadily stood, supporting himself on the desk and staring at Cormag with red-rimmed eyes. "Try that again, bitch." Orson slurred, somewhat dazed from the knock on his head. Cormag came forward, buring his knee in the senior's stomach and catching him in the chin with a fist, breathing deeply when the clouded eyes rolled and the man fell to the floor.

Cormag sat down heavily on the bed, throat buring with oxygen and wrist reddening. He curled his finger, groaning when pain shot up his arm. He stood and stepped over Orson, entering the kitchen and turning the faucet to cold water before holding his wrist beneath the flow.

Cormag grit his teeth at the contact and rested his forehead on the countertop, his other hand gently enclosing the shaking appendage to keep it under the cold water. He pulled it back after a moment, biting his lip as the colors spread and blossomed. A sickly yellow spread over his vein, surround by a deep purple and mounting blue. Cormag returned it to the spray, flinching as the cold water cascaded over his wrist.

He jumped when voices echoed in the hall, he hadn't heard the door, and turned off the water, pulling the sleeve of his sweater over the bruised skin.

Seth entered the kitchen as Cormag turned, bowtie under his collar but not attached. "He tried to give me a blue one with stars," Seth spoke, smiling as he came forward and retrieved a glass of water from the sink. Cormag chuckled, still lightly breathless and pulled the sleeve down further.

"They might of thought you were the entertainment, a standup comedian or something." Seth grinned around the drink and set the glass down, moving himself in front of the blonde and dipping his head. Cormag grinned at the pressure on his lips and returned the gesture. He bit down with a sudden pain, gasping as Seth wove his fingers between those of his left hand.

"Ahhg!" Seth grumbled, bottom lip sucked in with a pained expression. "What was that for?" He questioned, raising a hand to his lip and scowling at Cormag.

"Sorry," The blonde began, hurriedly extracting his hand and pulling his sleeve over the skin. "I didn't mean to, Seth. No, blast! No, just leave it alone," He yelled as Seth seized his elbow and pulled the fabric up.

Seth eyed at the dark flesh closely, trailing a finger over it softly as the off color fingers twitched painfully. "What-"

"Hey!" A deep voice yelled from down the hall. "Why's Orson knocked out in your room, Seth?" The redhead looked up and bristled, scarlet locked with azure.

"He thought I snuck in," Cormag stated when Forde opened the kitchen door, rubbing his ear from Kyle's yell.

"He's on his stomach and drooling on your carpet." The man stated, glancing at Cormag's unclothed arm and rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you don't throw him out."

Seth replied with a growled 'Neither do I,' before releasing Cormag's arm and stalking towards the doorway. Cormag came forward, forgetting his injured wrist as he turned the corner, ignoring Forde's advice to get some ice.

Kyle, having alerted the group of the slumbering upperclassmen, had dragged Orson to the hallway, propping the man against the wall and blinking as Seth came down the corridor in his tux, sleeve pushed back and scarlet eyes ablaze. The redhead crouched in front of the sleeping man and roughly shook him. Kyle opened his mouth as Orson woke, pawing at Seth's hand and snarling. "He's high, Seth."

"Leave him be Silver," Cormag yelled, joining the group and grasping Seth's black clad shoulder. "He's drugged up and I kicked his ass, I'll do it again when he's sober."

"He has no right to attack a guest in my home!" Seth snarled, standing and gesturing at the blinking junkie. "It's my apartment as much as his, I know he's having it tough with Monica, but… but still!" He continued, face flushed and eyes narrowed. "By the stones, I bet that's broken." He added, quieter, turning towards Cormag to inspect his wrist again. Kyle grimaced at the colors, earning an elbow from Forde and an order to grab an arm. The two lifted Orson to his feet, propelling him to his room as Cormag tried not to wince.

Seth sighed and leant forward, eyes closed and voice calmed. "I apologize," He started, pulling his jacket sleeve down. "-he was supposed to be gone for the evening."

Cormag scoffed and pressed his forehead against Seth's. "I can handle myself," He growled, and then grinned as Seth opened his eyes. "You'll have to be someone else's shining knight, long as you come back to me when you're done saving the day." Seth laughed, breath of toothpaste and blood, before leaning forward to receive a proper kiss.

"You shouldn't have to, though," He spoke quietly, weaving his fingers with Cormag's right and gently surrounding the left. "Not anymore at least, and certainly not here."

Cormag shrugged, turning his head to stare at the floor. "I'll survive, Seth." The other sighed.

"The first time he nearly got you arrested, then he tried to strangle you." Seth continued, pulling Cormag to the kitchen and calling Kyle from Orson's room. "I won't let him do anything else to you." He swore, capturing Cormag's lips and opening the fridge.

"Not ice," The blonde groaned. "Seth, _come on_, that'll make it sting more." Seth smiled, offering a sound reason, which Cormag ignored, and telling Kyle to grab the nylon wrap from the bathroom.

"I just passed the bathroom!" Kyle snapped, turning and growling.

"Then you should of known to grab it,' Forde retorted, sitting at the table and plucking at his tux. "I think the jerk drooled on my shirt."

Kyle returned, tugging on the man's blonde tail as he approached the grumbling Cormag. "Right," He started, unwrapping the material. "This'll hurt." He explained as Cormag shrugged off the ice, sitting on the counter and offering his hand, muttering.

Kyle smiled and started a ways down from the elbow, slowly twirling the roll around Cormag's forearm and approaching his wrist. The blonde exhaled slowly as the material wound around his abused flesh and glowered at Seth as the redhead patted his cheek and began to tie his bow.

"He wouldn't take my blue one, you know?" Kyle began, twisting the material around his thumb and making his way back down the palm. "-the one with the stars."

"He'd make good entertainment," Cormag commented, earning a deep chuckle as Kyle completed the wrap and tied it off.

"Well, don't show it to Glen, we don't need Orson to have hospital debts," Kyle stated as Cormag hopped down and twitched his fingers. "And go to see a real doctor in a week if it's still ugly." He finished, ignoring Cormag's snort.

Forde stood and yawned, his bowtie in place and jacket in order. "We better head out, or we'll miss the free bar." Seth nodded, glancing out the street side window to see their taxi.

"You're right," Seth replied, stepping to Cormag and leaning forward for a kiss. "Leave it be for awhile," He ordered as Cormag rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder as he crossed to the door, his companion having already given his farewell and waiting near the threshold. "I'd give you one, but I don't think Forde would appreciate it." He joked, grinning as Forde snorted and calling goodbye as the two left the apartment.

Kyle sat down as Cormag leant against the counter, playing with the tail end of the wrap. The voices disappeared and the emerald head turned to watch the taxi pull away after a few minutes. "How long they gonna be gone?"

Cormag thought for a moment. "A week? Maybe more." Kyle groaned, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not that bad of company," The blonde growled. Kyle grinned and sat up, eyeing the other.

"Says who?"

"You're sister," He replied, rolling his shoulder and sitting at the table.

"You've never met my sister," Kyle retorted, frowning sternly but eyes alight in enjoyment.

"You have a sister?" Cormag returned, chuckling and turning his gaze to the floor before standing. "I'm gonna head back before the ghoul wakes, it'd take a little longer to kick his ass with this," He continued, raising his encased arm.

Kyle nodded, also standing. "Want a ride? I need to pick up some stuff from town anyway." Cormag, blinked, already at the door, and nodded with a smile, opening the door for Kyle and locking it before following the other to his parked truck.

--

Having gotten home, and successfully hidden his wrist from Glen, who was leaving for the evening, left Cormag sitting on the couch. Genarog was on his side, biting and kicking at the hand that scratched his belly while the bastard-cat, Glen's, stretched along most of the left side of the couch contently. The blonde rolled Genarog around the cushion, hissing as the claws dug into his palm when the landline rang. Having extracted himself, to the gray feline's disappointment, Cormag grabbed the cordless and pressed the call button. "Hey?"

'_Hey there, this Cormag_?' Asked a static filled voice on the line. Cormag gripped the phone tightly, shuffling to the wall and flicking off the lights. "No," He replied softly, letting a slight edge blend into his voice. "This is Glen Wyve, who-"

'_Whoa, sorry about that,_' The voice interrupted, suddenly clearing and sounding much more familiar. '_You there, Cormag? I lost signal for a minute_.' The blonde glared at the phone, using his shoulder to flick the light switch and flopping into the recliner.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

More static. '_So-zzzzph…bezzz-, yeah_?' Cormag blinked, wiggling his toe at the bastard-cat.

"Yeah?"

'_Great! I'll be there in a few._' Kyle hung up. Cormag blinked again, poking the bastard-cat in the stomach, and tossed the cordless on the counter table. "Sure…"

Genarog hopped off the couch, swishing his tail in annoyance and reaching up to scratch at the fabric. Cormag pulled him off with his right hand, breath catching when the bastard-cat stretched forward and pawed roughly at his left.

Kyle appeared at the door ten minutes later, knocking and waiting as Cormag opened.

"Ready?" Kyle asked, not bothering to come into the room.

"For what?" The blonde asked, moving his feet to keep Genarog in the apartment.

Kyle raised a brow. "For dinner, I just called you." He explained, reaching down to grab the bastard-cat when it jumped over Genarog.

"Umm," Cormag replied, reaching down to grab Genarog with one hand and gesturing Kyle into the apartment. "-your signal sucked." The other dropped the red cat on the couch and shut the door as the blonde struggled with his feline.

"So, do you want to?" Kyle asked.

Cormag rose a hand to rub his neck and turned to Kyle. "…Sure," He replied, attempting to not sound awkward. "Sure, that'd be great." He decided, letting a grin grace his features as he retrieved his shoes from the kitchen.

--

"Hey," Cormag called as he entered Seth apartment, glancing around for the telltale redhead. He'd been in Kyle's apartment when Forde had shown up, eyes worn and yawning. He'd then come up to Seth's apartment to greet him, impatient to see him after two weeks. He walked down the hall, passing the living room and kitchen. The blonde came to the bathroom and heard the patter of the shower. Cormag noticed the packed suitcase in the entrance to Seth's room and grinned. He opened the door, kicking the suitcase in with the other since his left hand was braced, Glen had found out about the wrist and insisted on a brace, if not a trip to the emergency room.

Once inside he flipped the desk lamp on and settled on the bed, annoyed at the bed's noises, but equally happy to be in it. He fell against the pillow, closing blue eyes from the ceiling and folding an arm beneath the cushion.

Cormag relaxed against the familiar surface, breath evening and mind dozing at the gentle light and regular rhythm of the water. He didn't awake when the light was extinguished later, and as a travel worn redhead rested against his body on the creaking mattress.

--

Yay, another in the series! Joy.

Seriously; what happened to John Turner after the motorcycle accident?

Ho ho! Greatness!


End file.
